


Habits of my heart (Eddsworld AU)

by mistake_peppers



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crazy nuns, Death, Eddsworld AU, Eddsworld Gang AU, For a bit atleast, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Matt and Edd are getting married in this, Mentions of Violence, Might type Patryk instead of Patryck, Monster Tom, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Paul and Pat are cute, Save Me, Tom and Tord fight alot, Tom wants to be left alone, Tord is an asshole, Unrequited Crush, Wow I'm bored, and tired, calm down, first fanfic, hi, i don't know where i'm going with this, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistake_peppers/pseuds/mistake_peppers
Summary: Tom Rosswell, a runaway orphan trying to forget his past, ends up running into very particular faces. At first he's convinced they're out to get him, but eventually he realizes that maybe there is more to life than mugging people and living in abandoned apartments. That is, until he finds himself face to face with someone he'd rather forget about.





	1. Privacy Violation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Please Please be careful. Some scenes may be triggering to some people so I ask that you be suuuper careful when reading this, especially this chapter.

The street lamps casted a bright orange light onto the dark street as a figure slipped into the alleyway. The multicolored board under foot slid easily along the concrete as they pushed further into the city. Winding around a corner they held still as heavy footsteps followed suit. “Give me back my purse asshole!” Tom chuckled, kicking down the sidewalk and down a hill, easily gaining speed. Taking a quick look in the purse, he pulled out her wallet, tossing the purse behind him, “There you go!” He almost fell over laughing as he heard her curse wildly behind him. 

Letting the speed of the hill carry him well away from the scene of the crime, Tom slowed to a stop and pulled off the mask from his mouth. Kicking his skateboard up to carry it, he shifted through the wallet. He ignored her ID and driver's license, pulling out any cash and cards. “20, 30, 50… 50 bucks and whatever is on the cash card. Nice.” 

Pulling down his hood, he ran a hand through his hair. A wicked grin passed by his face as he looked across the street to see a convenience store. _Might as well buy some food before that chick freezes her card._ Jogging across the street, Tom entered the store with relative hesitancy. There was no doubt in his mind that this was a worse part of town. The last thing he wanted was to get mugged, as ironic as it would be. 

Making a b-line for the snack aisle, Tom grabbed a handful of different candies and chips before going to the refrigerators and grabbing a Snapple. Fumbling with his items, he eventually made his way to the counter and put his items up. He was reaching for the card in his pocket when a familiar voice rang out from behind the register. “Tom?”

Head snapping up, he looked over a bag of chips only to see his old time acquaintance. “Oh shit hey Matt, I didn't know you worked here?” Tom nervously shuffled his feet. It had been awhile since he saw Matt, when was it? 10th grade? 

Matt was just as tall as Tom remembered, his ginger hair and freckles standing out from his pale skin. “Yeah I started a week ago. How have you been Tom- I haven't seen you since high school! Everyone thought you moved away cause you stopped showing up.” Matt's eyes scanned Tom's blank ones as he scanned his items. 

Tom grimaced, he didn't feel like explaining why he dropped out of school so he grabbed two packets of beef jerky and put them on the counter, avoiding eye contact as he spoke his words carefully. “I've been alright. Just getting around you know?” He could see Matt tilt his head from his peripheral vision as he looked towards the various lighters. 

“Well that's good to hear. Everyone was super worried that something happened to you because of, you know… I-I visited the orphanage after you left school, but they said that they hadn't seen you.” Matt’s tone shifted and Tom knew he wasn't exactly asking him to elaborate on what happened, but it was an open question nonetheless. 

Tom handed Matt the stolen card, silently praying it worked and Matt didn't ask any questions. “Yeah I left that shit hole. Left school too, but like I said, I've been doing great.” Matt silently took the card and scanned it, looking at Tom with sad eyes. He suddenly felt uncomfortable with his old classmates eyes on him. No doubt the old raggedy jacket, ripped up jeans, and the mask that hung around his neck spoke otherwise. He kept his head held up high though, he didn't need to take this pity.

Luckily the card went through and Tom grabbed his items, pocketing them into his backpack. Matt handed him the card but Tom knew better than to keep it on him at this point. He slung the bag around his shoulder and looked up Matt. Keeping his face completely straight he asked if he had a pair of scissors behind the counter. Matt gave him a surprised and confused look but nodded, reaching under the counter and handing Tom the pair of scissors. Keeping his face neutral, he mumbled a small thank you then proceeded to cut the card in half which earned a surprised gasp from the tall ginger. 

Tom almost wanted to smile at the look on Matt's face but kept his face stoney, “Thanks but it wasn't my card. C'ya ‘round Matty!” Before Matt could process anything, Tom quickly snatched a Slim Jim from the counter and kicked down his skateboard and road his way out of the gas station, ignoring Matt's demands to come back. Tom cackled wildly as he made the short jump from the sidewalk onto the road. 

Tom wanted to feel bad about just having robbed his old friend but he honestly couldn't bring himself to. Taking a bite from the stolen Slim Jim, he sped down the road, weaving around parked cars as he neared the grimier part of the already fucked up town. The buildings here were borderline falling apart and every window had iron bars covering them in hopes to avoid home robberies. Tom could feel his shoulders relax slightly as he neared an alleyway, his alleyway. “Home sweet home.”

With a heaving sigh, he rode up the sidewalk and dismounted his skateboard, kicking it up to hold with his hand. As Tom rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. At the end of the alleyway, where the door to the abandoned apartment he usually stays in was not only wide open, but light flooded into the street. “What. The. Fuck.” Tom whispered, quickly ducking to stay close to the wall. 

_Who the actual fuck was in his apartment?_ Taking hesitant steps, Tom neared the door listening as two accented voices spoke from the room. 

“It could make a good hideout you know.”

“Yeah, some dirty, gross, beggars home would totally make the perfect hideout.”

_His apartment wasn't that dirty. Fucking rude._

“Look Paul, it's obvious somebody's been squatting here. The homeless person is gonna come back, probably soon.”

_Hey! He wasn't homeless. This **was** his home. _

“But look around Pat! We're not gonna find a better place than this! There's already food, a bed, and it looks like whoever does squat here isn't back yet. We can easily just force them to give it up.”

Tom scowled, like hell he'd give this place up easy like that. It was the first time he managed to keep a stache for this long. Creeping towards the door, Tom carefully put his hood back over his head, reapplying his mask. 

Peeking his head from the bottom of the door, he finally saw the two figures. It was two males, obviously, the one closest to the door was tall and lanky. The figure behind him, which Tom got a better look of his face, had extremely shaggy brown hair, but the lanky ones body was blocking Tom's total view. 

He needed to do this quickly, both males were taller and no doubt stronger than Tom. He'd need to subdue the one closest to the door first then make them leave. At least hopefully. He'd need to get to the lanky one and get him down to Tom's level. 

Tom saw the farthest figure turn around, still trying to convince the other of how “nice a hideout” Tom's apartment was. With a quick hand, Tom grabbed his pocket knife from his side and rushed forward. With a hard kick to the back of the knee, the lanky one fell with a yell to the ground. The shorter one turned back around but Tom already had a knife to the man's throat, clutching his hair to keep his head there. 

“What the fuc-”

“Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?” Tom all but practically growled out. 

The shorter man with the shaggy hair looked scared and quickly pulled out a pistol, his face quickly turning into anger. “Let Pat go kid. Don't make me hurt you.”

Tom narrowed his eyes, “That doesn't answer my fucking question. Who are you- and what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?”

The males eyes widened his grip on the gun wavered slightly, “What the fuck is wrong with your eyes kid?”

Without missing a single beat Tom hissed out, “I don't know, what's wrong with your eyebrows?” Seriously- now that Tom could properly see the man's face, they were fucking huge. 

The man in your grasp, apparently named Pat, snorted as a hand came up to cover his mouth. The other man looked confused then almost… Embarrassed? 

“Oh my fucking god, Paul- he fucking-” _Wheeze_ “He insulted your- f-fucking eyebrows!” He started cackling which caused Tom to drop him, though he didn't move from over his body. 

The man- Paul, made a face, “Really Patryck? You couldn't keep it together, even with a knife at your throat?” 

Tom frowned and looked at the man, he needed to regain control of the situation. “Answer my fucking question.”

His attention snapped back to Tom almost as if he forgot about the male. His gun was still trained on Tom as he spoke, “Look kid, I know you don't wanna hurt anyone,and I don't particularly want to kill a kid. Just walk away.” Tom stiffened at those words, his anger getting the best of him. 

“You're in my fucking apartment if anyone should be leaving its you!” Tom pointed the knife at Paul with a scowl, not that he could tell with his mask on. This caused the man to snort, “I don't think you're in any position to be making any demands. Last time I checked, gun beats knife.”

This caused Tom to pause, he was fighting a losing battle here and he knew it. If he got shot he was screwed. Not only would he not be able to go to a hospital, but they likely wouldn't just leave him wounded. They would kill him. If he didn't leave he would die here for certain. 

He took a step back. He should leave. It wasn't worth it. He could find another place like this right? Another place he felt safe. A place away from that fucking orphanage. Right? His eyes flicked over to the food he had and almost immediately his mind changed. It took so long to get comfortable like this. To find a place with shelter. How many people had he mugged for all the money to get the food he had? 

Tom looked towards Paul with a new intensity causing the ladder to flinch. “Guess you could say I have a death wish then.” He rushed forward, covering over 6 feet with a single bound. Paul frowned and shot his first bullet. Tom sidestepped it and was on Paul in a seconds notice. Attempting to stab Paul's dominate arm, Tom felt hands grab him arms from behind. He was pulled and lifted off of the ground.

Tom forgot about the other person. 

Panicking almost immediately, Tom thrashed in Pat's grip. He was going to fucking die like this. They were going to hurt him. Shoot him. Hit him. Beat him. 

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” Tom tried kicking Pat's legs but they were far out of his reach. _Fuck. He couldn't breathe. Oh god he couldn't breathe and the lights were so bright. Where was all the oxygen?_

Tom coughed, trying to get a single breath of air as he clenched his eyes shut. “Oh god- please don't- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I won't do it again! Please don't hit me I d-didn't mean to. Stop. Stop, stop, stop.” _They were going to hit him and leave him in the basement to starve again. They were going to lock him in chains like an animal. They were going to try and purify him again. They were going to-_

“KID!”

Tom's eyes snapped open and he tried to take in a breath but ended up choking instead. 

“Hey, look calm down. Nobody is going to hurt you.”

_Lies. They always lied to get him to cooperate._

“I need you to breathe. You need to calm down kid, you're going to pass out at this rate.”

_Passing out sounds nice. At least then he couldn't feel the pain anymore._

“What's wrong with him Pat?” A new voice. 

“I think he's having a panic attack. He was probably abused as a kid or something so me grabbing him from behind triggered bad memories.”

They didn't sound like the nuns. Tom warily looked up through blurry eyes. His breaths were so quick and shallow that his chest hurt. The two figures were kneeled in front of him. Swooped hair. Big eyebrows. _Pat and Paul._

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder causing Tom to flinch like he was hit. “N-NO!” Tom scrambled away from the hand until his back hit a wall. “N-No, P-Please! I'll be good! I won't do it anymore!” Tom gripped his hair with a white knuckled grip. 

Patryck and Paul shared a concerned look. Pat slowly walked over to Tom's trembling frame and sat down in front of him. Patryck hesitantly brought his hands to meet Tom's, ignoring as he flinched again, and removed them from doing anymore damage. 

“I need you to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Just like that.” Pat’s voice was so quiet and soft. Tom tried focusing on breathing and the gentle way he was holding Tom's hands in place. Tom took in one shuddering breath after another and he gradually calmed down. 

Tom's face felt sticky and wet and he hated himself for acting so weak in front of two complete strangers. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die there. 

“There you go kid. You better now?” Patryck's voice sounded caring. Too caring. Fake. 

Tom gave a hesitant nod of his head and removed one of his hands from Pat's to pull down his mask. He already embarrassed himself anyways, he had nothing to lose. 

Pat gave a small smile. “What's your name kid? I'm Patryck and my angry buddy over there is Paul.” The aforementioned man gave a sympathetic look towards Tom and muttered a quiet ‘hello’. 

Tom sighed, “My name's Tom.”

“Well Tom. I think I speak for me and Paul when I say that I'm sorry. We didn't know that you would have reacted so violently.” Patryck at least had the decency to look guilty about what they had put Tom through. 

Patryck stood up slowly, helping Tom stand on his feet. He finally let go of Tom's hand as he spoke, “I think it's about time and my friend left your home. You don't have to worry about us coming back.”

Tom breathed a sigh of relief but kept his face neutral. He only stood still as Paul went to the door and left, Patryck following. He stopped before he was out of sight though, giving Tom one last look. “We'll see you around Tom.”


	2. Trading hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeless life  
> Showers  
> Run ins with that lady  
> Police chases

It had been a week since his apartment was broken into and Tom was still on edge. While he hasn't seen Paul or Patryck since that night, he was always on high alert whenever he was home. He stayed partly shifted at all times in order to have his heightened senses and he was exhausted. He wanted to calm down, but the thought of someone sneaking up on him stayed in his head. The last thing he wanted was to be blindsided again. 

At this point he rarely went out at night, relying on the food and money he already had. He was running pretty low on water though, and that was a problem. 

With a sigh, Tom heaved himself up from the mess of blankets and pillows. His bed was more of a blanket hoard pile. It worked well enough though. He pushed a blanket off his head, mindful of the short horns protruding from his head in the process. He pulled his hood up and opened the front door, making sure to lock it before closing it. Licking his dry lips, the brit made his way through the back alleyways of buildings, making sure to stay in the shadows. 

He heard news of what was happening around his part of town. A rogue gang was going around stealing territory out from under other gangs. Their numbers were unknown, leader unknown, members unknown. You basically had to hope you weren't caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

One thing that was known about the gang was that they committed horrendous crimes. Rival gang members were left horribly murdered as they practically swallowed more and more territory. They were smart, quick, and brutal. The only reason people knew it was the same gang was because they marked their territory with the same red symbol.

People were calling the group the “Red Army” and apparently it just stuck. Tom made sure to stay away from any marked territory, but they were quickly closing in on Tom's apartment. He'd either have to move or deal with it. He intentionally made sure to move in an area not controlled by any gangs, but it was all in vain. 

Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair, cringing at the greasy feeling that stuck to his fingers. He needed to take a shower somewhere. There was a gym a few blocks south of his apartment and he'd showered there before. That was a different part of town though, more put together. Was he really in the mood for the judgmental looks he'd get?

He'd just have to ignore them if he really wanted to have clean hair. As much as it sucked, Tom would rather get looked at like the street rat he was than smell like one. 

Tom pulled up the mask on his face to hide his fangs as he bunched up his muscles. With a leap, he dug his claws into the side on the building. With a grunt of effort, he climbed his way up the wall. Old holes made by his claws made for good footholds as he made his way to the roof. 

He breathed a sigh of the cool night air as he stood on the rooftops of the builds. Here life was clear and free. The night stars and street lights blended together in a background of blurry lights. A small smile crossed Tom's face as he braced his legs on the edge of the roof. He rushed forward, his feet slamming on the roof until he jumped off and over the other alley. The rush of adrenaline cause his breath to quicken. 

Without stumbling he kept pace, running across the rooftops and jumping over alley after alley. The wind rushed through his ears as the hood flew off his head. Tom didn't bother pulling it back up. 

The brit let out breathless laughter as he was practically skipping over the rooftops, keeping up with most of the cars on the street below. It was much easier to run over the rooftops than try and make his way through the sidewalks. Vaulting over an AC unit, he put more power into his legs as he surged over the next alleyway.

The wind buffeted his clothes and he was barely conscious of his tail whipping behind him. He didn't care much. There were very few times when he was allowed to transform fully, let alone half or even quarter the way. He deserved this. 

All of that came to a screeching halt the moment the buildings ended. “Fuck!” Tom tried to get his feet to stop but he was going far too quickly. Panicking, he brought a clawed hand to grip into the tar as his feet and body flew off of the roof.

His chest slammed back into the brick as his hand strained to keep his body up. He winced in pain and looked up at the sky as his feet dangled off the roof. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he quickly brought his other hand up to hold the edge of building. 

He looked down with white eyes. Luckily there was a dumpster below him. Holding his breath in concentration, he let go of the brick. His stomach was in his throat as the wind whistled by. 

The harsh landing onto the metal jarred his legs all the way up to his hips, but he fought to stay standing. Rolling off and onto the concrete, he felt close to passing out. A hand coming up to grip his shirt as Tom panted to catch his breath. 

He almost fucked up. Granted, he wouldn't have died or anything, but it definitely would have hurt like a bitch to fall from that height. 

Steeling his now upset stomach and nerves, he shakily stood up. 

_All of this for a damn shower! Better be fucking worth it._

Shaking his head, Tom made sure to retract all of his monster parts before stepping out into the street. The amount of people out at this time surprised him a bit. Wasn't it pretty late? Making sure to keep away from any crowds, Tom slipped into the gym building. 

There weren't many people inside, thank god, so he quickly slipped to the back where he knew the showers were. He didn't have any shampoo or soap or anything so just the hot water will have to do. 

Walking into the locker room, Tom was quick to find a vacant shower. He made quick work of taking off his clothes and turning on the water, sighing in relief at the hot water. Without any proper soap, washing out the grime from his hair was a long process, but in the end the clean feeling was much appreciated. 

He used his fingers to comb his hair and let the water roll down his back. His muscles screamed in relief and for once, he let his shoulders sag in relaxation. He rarely ever got time to himself to just sit like this. To really appreciate time. 

His mind wandered back to that night. He hadn't had a panic attack like that in so long. Stupid of him to think that his PTSD had just disappeared overnight. Just the thought of someone grabbing him, holding him down, drowning him, forcing him- it made his head hurt and his heart pick up. 

Suddenly the shower wasn't so relaxing anymore. 

The longer he took in the shower though, the more people would question his presence so he didn't let the abrupt end of it concern him much. You needed a membership to the gym to use the showers anyways, so if Tom got caught, he'd be banned from the building. Quickly washing his body, Tom grabbed his clothes from behind the shower curtain. Was putting on the same dirty clothes after taking a shower gross? Yes, but Tom didn't have much of a choice. These were some of his only clothes and he needed to leave. 

Cringing at the feeling of the clothes sticking to his skin, he kept his head down as he made his way out of the locker room. 

_If somebody catches me I'm fucked. Royally fucked._

And he almost made it out of the building too, until he bumped into someone at the door. His eyes went wide in surprise and his hand reached out to grab their arm. “F-Fuck, sorry are you alright? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-” He person he caught ended up being a woman. She ended up being the woman he mugged only a week ago. Her face lit up in recognition and it quickly turned to anger. 

“Hey! You're the kid that mugged me!” Tom dropped her and looked up. Everyone in the gym was looking at the situation in concern. “You stole my wallet! I'm gonna call the cops asshole!”

He ran out the door, not bothering to stop as her and several people demanded him to stop. He needed to get out of here before the cops arrived. Was she really going to call them? 

The brit let out several curses as he ran down the street. It was more empty than it was when he entered so he didn't have to push through people, thank god. He only made it a street away before the distant call of sirens made his heart skip a beat. 

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

Thinking quickly, Tom ran through a park. There were more people for him to be confused with there. No doubt the lady gave a description of him from over the phone so he'd had to get away fairly quickly. Slowing down near a small group of walking people, he tried to keep his breathing even while not looking guilty. 

_Of course I had to run into that lady at the gym! God damn it!_

He didn't get another thought in before a hand on his shoulder made him flinch away. “Oh fu-!”

A familiar face brought him both relief and fear. It was Patryck. He looked down at Tom with both surprise and concern. “Woah there, calm down. What's wrong kid, you look like you've seen a ghost.” His calm tone made Tom relax slightly, but he stayed alert. He looked over his shoulder and frowned. The police were closing in on the park and doing a pretty clean sweep of the place. 

Patryck followed Tom's gaze and hummed, “Found yourself in a bit of trouble?” The brit sighed shakily and turned away from the police, “Y-Yeah I guess you could say that. A lady I mugged a while back recognized me and called the cops. I'm so fucked.” He placed his head in his hands. There was no way he'd get away. They probably blocked off the park exits. While trying to run away he ended up trapping himself in the end. 

“Hey, let me help you Tom.” Patryck's voice sounded genuine, but he was the same person who broke into his apartment, he couldn't be trusted. 

Tom scowled and glared at the taller man, “And why would you help me?”

He kept his face straight as the man tried to explain himself, “Look Tom, you don't have much time to think about this. Do you want me to help you, or do you want to go to jail?”

_Well when you put it like that._

“Alright, fine! What's your plan then smartass?” Tom was getting impatient. 

Patryck began taking off his jacket. It was red and black flannel. Tom would have found the Nirvana shirt underneath amusing if the situation was any different. “My plan is simple. Switch jackets with me and make sure you pull up the hood. If that woman got a good look at you, no doubt your eyes are a dead giveaway.” He held out his jacket for Tom the grab. 

The brit was hesitant. It was a pretty shitty plan, but it would have to work. He quickly unzipped his jacket and switched with Patryck. The first thing he noticed as he put the jacket on was the warmth. It was nice and Tom didn't bother to hide as he snuggled further into the fabric, making sure to pull the hood up as instructed. The next thing he noticed was the smell. It was a nice cologne that only reminded Tom that his own hoodie probably didn't smell half as nice. His probably reeled of alcohol. 

He didn't have much more time to think about before Patryck spoke up again. “When we get to the exit, if I'm stopped by the police then you don't wait for me. Keep walking out of here for a bit. They'll quickly realize I'm not the one they're looking for and let me go, hopefully.” He had a pleasant smile on his face, “Don't go running off with my jacket now, I'll meet up with you in no time.” Tom gave a small nod, keeping pace with the other. 

Sure enough, Patryck was stopped by police and Tom managed to slip through without being seen. He wanted to cry from happiness as he quickly crossed the street. He stepped into the nearest alleyway and closed his eyes. He owed Patryck for this. 

Tom wanted to question why the man would help him, but he thought better than to question someone who helped him get away from jail time. 

“Red suits you.” Tom jumped at the sudden voice but calmed down once he saw who it was. Patryck was standing there with his arms crossed, a small smirk on his face. It was actually kinda funny. The sleeves of his hoodie were slightly too short for the lanky man. 

“Patryck, man, I owe you one. Thank you for helping me. You really didn't have to do that.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck with a hand. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but it's been so long since he's relied on someone like that. 

He waved Tom off, “Don't mention it. I'd hate to see someone as young as you get in trouble for just trying to survive out here.” Tom scoffed. He wasn't that young. Patryck said it as though he was a kid. He was 19 for gods sake! 

“Well, thank you anyways. Here, you can have your jacket back.” Tom reluctantly took off the warm clothes and handed it back as Patryck did the same. 

As he was readjusting his hoodie, Patryck's accented voice cut through the silence once again. “I know it's none of my business, but… Why is a kid as young as you out in the streets? Shouldn't you still be in school?”

Tom bristled in slight anger and Patryck could tell he asked the wrong question. “You're right, it is none of your business, don't ever ask that again. You don't have to suddenly start acting as if you care. Thanks for helping me today, but stay the fuck away from me and my apartment.” He hissed to Patryck as he started walking away. 

He didn't need Patryck's stupid pity! He's been living in the streets longer than people gave him credit for. He wasn't some kid that couldn't handle themselves. He has more fighting power than anyone could ever imagine. 

“Look Tom I'm sorry if what I said offended you I just- be careful alright? Things are getting pretty hairy around here. I'd hate to see you dead in an alleyway because you thought you were all grown up.”

Tom growled, “Is that a threat Patryck?”

Patryck stumbled on his words, already failing to salvage whatever trust was built, “No, of course not, I just worry for you. Just- be careful out here, alright?”

The brit scoffed, “Whatever Patryck. If anyone should be watching themselves, it's you.” Tom made sure that his tone left nothing up for discussion. He really just wanted to go home at this point. He took a shower, yes, but at the cost of almost getting arrested. That's shower was worth it for all 3 seconds until he ran into that lady. 

_Stupid fucking Patryck. Stupid fucking cops. Stupid fucking lady._

He really needed a nap after all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably moving super quick but screech idk man. I'm trying here
> 
> Sorry if it sucks. This is just a filler chapter until we get on to some big stuff anyways sooooo meh

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as much as possible. Feel free to bug my on my Instagram, where you can ALSO see the references for the characters in this AU. (all but edd rip) @mistake_peppers


End file.
